


Wonderwall

by JustSomeoneUnordinary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary
Summary: Tony walks into a wall. It sounds like the beginning of a joke, but unfortunately, it’s not. He walks into a wall quite literally. And Bucky witnesses it, which only adds to that embarrassment. But in the end it works into their favor, so who is he to complain?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 253





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my own version in German [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e90a603000103bc25519ba7/1/Wonderwall).

Tony walks into a wall. 

It sounds like the beginning of a joke, but unfortunately, it’s not. He walks into a wall quite literally. 

Which shouldn’t have happened, because he was aiming straight for the door. And contrary to popular belief Tony _knows_ how to walk straight as long as he’s not drunk, which he hasn’t been since Pepper broke up with him two years ago or so (Tony’s only good with numbers when he needs them for science, otherwise they’re just annoying trivialities). He grew up in a rich society, he had to _learn_ how to walk straight since he’d started to pull himself up on immovable (and movable) objects as a toddler, until he was _bathing_ in his sweat. 

So, the math doesn’t add up here. Because he is sober and he was aiming straight for the door―and here he is, head hurting after the impact with the wall and his shirt soaked in his freshly brewed coffee. Good thing he makes his coffee always in the perfect temperature for immediate drinking, otherwise he could’ve burnt himself. And that just would’ve hurt like a bitch, so hurray for his brilliant inventions. 

“You all right there, doll?”, he hears Bucky’s worried voice behind him, which is kind of rude, considering this is all Bucky’s fault in first place. It was him who had thought it might be a good idea to take off his shirt in exact the same moment Tony decided to steal a glance at him. 

In the middle of the communal kitchen, mind you. 

And, well, Tony is only human―he had to take a look at those deliciously looking abs. (Not stare, though. Tony Stark does not stare. He knows how to be subtle, thank you very much. (Shush Pepper, no one asked you.)) Thinking about the whipped cream in the fridge in combination with Bucky’s abs might’ve been a reason for his distraction while taking his path to the door. 

Also, he’s been awake for more or less 257 hours. (To be honest, this _does_ sound like a wrong number. Humans shouldn’t be able to survive this long without sleep, right? And Tony is pretty sure he is a human. (But he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t either. Nowadays nothing surprises him anymore. It’s both a curse and a blessing.)) 

A low chuckle pulls him out of his deep thoughts about his existential crisis and suddenly Bucky is in front of him, all in his muscly glory. Whatever Bucky’s reason is behind his sudden upper body freedom―Tony’s dick approves. Ten out of ten, he would definitively lick that, please and thank you. 

“Dunno ‘bout that, doll, you look pretty human to me,” he says smoothly in his dark, rough, Very Dick Approving voice, though the words don’t make much sense, unless… unless Bucky can read minds. Which would be rather unfortunate, especially after Tony’s mental movie starring the whipped cream and Buck’s abs. And that metal arm. And those cherry red lips. And everything further down he hasn’t seen yet (but his imagination has never let him down, so that’s not really an issue). 

Suddenly, Bucky sounds like he’s choking on his own spit. Tony quickly looks up in concern, when― _wow_. Would you look at that? Bucky is blushing. _Blushing_. Holy Newton, Tony has _never_ seen Bucky blush. He didn’t even _know_ that Bucky _could_ blush. This is a Nobel Prize worthy discovery right there. 

Tony is _so_ going to jerk off to the memory of that blush. 

There’s a glint in Bucky’s grey-blue eyes that makes his knees all wobbly and the insides of his belly sending into a spiral. “I’d say,” Bucky continues that one-sided conversation, “that we should go on a date first and afterwards we can talk about pouring whipped cream all over myself. Whatcha think, doll?” And there is that cocksure smirk, that Tony loves and hates equally. 

Tony is hit with the sudden realization that he might’ve been saying all those things out loud. But that can’t be true. Tony _knows_ how talking out loud works, in fact, he does that quite often. You have to move your lips in first place for that. You also have to let out sounds that create actual words. And then you have to put those words together, so you get real sentences out of them. Tony sure as fuck would remember if he did any of those things. 

“Well, that pretty mouth of yours is moving rather fast. Admittedly, I didn’t understand everything you’ve been muttering, but I got the most important parts.” 

Yeah, okay, that would’ve been totally embarrassing if Tony wasn’t too tired to feel stuff like embarrassment. Which is why he is not dying inside right now. No, siree, not at all. 

He thinks about walking into that wall again, when Bucky interrupts his thoughts with an amused tone in his voice, “Maybe you should go to bed an’ tomorrow we can talk ‘bout that date, hm?” 

Bed? Sounds boring. Unless there’s a certain super-soldier naked under him, _then_ he is all in, baby. He licks his lips at that mental image. 

Bucky’s blush _deepens_. 

Damn, this is like all holidays at once. Tony is going to print a picture from the cameras and frame it. In HD resolution. And put it on his nightstand. Best. Day. Ever. 

But before he can voice his very nice ideas (maybe he already did, who knows?), he finds himself in Bucky’s arms, all bridal carry style. Tony would complain, if he wasn’t concentrating so hard on _not_ licking that beautiful chest and those very inviting nipples―he’s aware enough to remember that this goes under sexual harassment. Also, it’s rather comfortable in Bucky’s arms. All warm and safe and nice smelling. 

He hears something about “laying on the couch”, but before he knows it, he just falls asleep.

When Tony wakes up the next morning (midday? Afternoon? The sun is shining through the windows so it can’t be evening), it takes him approximately zero point five seconds to remember what had happened in the kitchen with Bucky. The embarrassment hits him like a truck on the highway. 

This time he walks deliberately against the wall. Head first and with force. Multiple times. 

“Oi, no damaging the merchandise! I still need ya for our date this evening, doll.” Sure enough, there Bucky leans against the doorframe, a cheeky grin on his face and still without a shirt. (This is not California; the fuck is wrong with this man?) 

He feels his mouth watering, until Bucky’s words find its way to his brain, which wakes him up better than any coffee in the world. “Date”, he states warily, because he isn’t sure he understood that right. 

“Thought we already established that yesterday.” Bucky sounds mocking, and Tony won’t let that pass, no matter how embarrassing yesterday’s conversation has been. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Sir?”

Tony grins and looks directly without a hint of hesitation into Bucky’s beautiful eyes, before he lets his gaze wander from head to toe and biting his lips seductively. “Put thirty cans of whipped cream on the shopping list for today, will you?” 

Bucky blushes. Tony’s grin widens. He is _definitely_ going to lick that. 

(Three days later a framed picture of Bucky blushing appears on the same wall.)

(Five days later a picture of Tony walking into that wall appears underneath it. Rude.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://justsomeoneunordinary.tumblr.com/post/614964557284245504/wonderwall).   
> Or just come by and say hi. :)


End file.
